


Alphabet Soup

by literalsalad (super_natural73)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Original Story - Freeform, Serial Killers, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_natural73/pseuds/literalsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i love alphabet soup so much that i eat it every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I typed this entire story while not looking at the keyboard. I didn't plan it out, I just let my hands write the story.

aone asdlkf a;lke gja;dlk aabjeoiut  
Wobiug tl boiake goijc gha

alphabet soup is the one thing i look forward too each and every day of the year

the only thing that makes me happy is alphabet soup

i die and go to heaven every time i deat alphabet soup because it just tasetes so good

aritotle says that thealphabet is the basis of all language so then alphabe tsoup must be the basis of all foods

i only eat the most holy foods possible because they make me happy

i am afraid of the day that this world will run out of alpabet soup because that is the die i die

i get all of my nutrients from alpabet soup because it tastes so good i have several vitamen deficencies that my doctor says are because of my diet

but i am positive that alhabe sout will clear it up i swear it will.

My goldfish swims in a tank of alphabet soup and eh loves it so much that he just floats there on his back.

Bathing in the glorious contents of the broth and ejoying the noodles

i bet that most people who dont like alphabet soup have never tasted the divinity that is alpha bet soup

when my friends come over i force feed them alphabet soup and once im done they run out of my house to go buy more alphavet soup.

I dont usually see them again.

                      But once i did and je ran away from me.

I assume that my mere sight reminded him of the holy taste of alphabet soup and he ran away to go buy some more because he forgot.

I dont drink ater because the taste of alphabet soup clears up any thirst i had.

Sometimes when i feed my friends the alphabet soup the just lie there and dont move again,

probably because the taste was so amazing that they just couldent cope and they went to alphabet soup heaven.

I just put tem in the kitchen to helo me make more alphabret soup.

I make friends pretty easily but they always get a little scared and on edge when they come over because of my kitchen.

They dont know that theyre only going to help me make more soup.

But they sure love it once they try it.

The best alphabet soup cant be bought at a sotre.

It ahs to be homemade or its not real alphabet soup.

I have 13 letters so far in my alphabet soup because lucas made 13.

Q is goin to be a hard letter ro find but im sure i can do it.

Maybe i can look on a school roster or something for a quincy.

Last names dont work for alphabet soup or it just doesnt taste as good.

My friends love to help me eat the soup but they have to be in it too.

                                      Thats the rule.

Sometimes they scream but thats ok because they know that soon itll be time for them to eat the soup and then they are hapy again.

The vowels scream the loudest i think.

A made the loudest noise but thats because i didnt know how to stop their throats first before i make the soup my alphaet soup noiw i know and they dont scream as loud

i need to find a m before i can eat my soup again

/ i cant wait because its going to taste so good.

I hope that this one doesnt fight too much.

I hate getting bruises because itll makemy last bowl of soup taste worse

and i have to be in it.


End file.
